Dan's Revenge
by MattyR
Summary: Dan shows Chuck him what happens when you mess with a guy's little sister. Warning for violence. Set during/after 3x22


Waiting impatiently in the elevator, Dan Humphrey stepped out as the doors opened into the lavish apartment dressed in a tight dark grey sweater displaying his muscular body and fitted jeans with tousled short dark hair. He walked through the corridor and into a dimly lit spacious room containing a large red corner couch, a blue pool table and various other pieces of furniture. Looking around he noticed a shaded figure leaning in one of the arches that lined the wall opposite him.

"Chuck?" Dan asked.

"Daniel..." Chuck replied, as he moved out of the shadows, dressed in a form fitting outfit of navy suit pants, a crisp white shirt, a red tie, with a drink in hand and hair slicked back into a perfect style, "What brings you to my hotel?"

"Cut the crap, I think you know why I'm here Chuck!" Responded Dan, anger lacing his voice "You think you can screw with my little sister and get away with it... she's gone because of you!" he continued, moving closer to the object of his anger and frustration.

A self-satisfied grin crept across Chuck's face upon hearing this.

"Well, she isn't innocent little J anymore " Chuck replied in a low husky voice, looking up from the floor to meet Dan's eye to eye with a sly smirk on his face.

"Shut the fuck up!"Dan yelled whilst pushing Chuck, using a hand to pin him against the wall. "Why do you think you can fuck about with people's lives like this, you just can't!"

"Daniel, I just gave her what she wanted, that's all!" Chuck said with a half laugh, going to swig his whisky, before Dan snatched it, downed it and threw the glass aside. "You can't blame her!" He continued ignoring Dan's display of fury, placing his hand just below Dan's neck his index finger grazing the exposed skin at the top of Dan's chest, his head tilted to the side, looking up to meet the other mans, deep hazel eyes filled with resentment. The two young men stood looking into each other's eyes for a few moments as if deciding what to do next.

"You're an asshole Chuck, you just ruin people's lives, even your own! Where's Blair... Oh wait she left you just like everybody else!" countered Dan spitefully, trying to ignore the sensation of Chuck's finger lightly grazing his exposed skin.

"What are you going to do to me to teach me lesson then?" Edging closer, Chuck whispered seductively, his lips almost touching Dan's.

In the sexually charged atmosphere Dan impulsively moved forward lightly pushing his pouty lips to Chucks, a brief tender kiss between the men. A moment passed before Dan pulled away, Chuck's smug, arrogant face snapping Dan out of his daze, evoking his rage. He forcefully pushed their mouths together again, the kiss dominated by Dan more aggressive this time, he pulled at Chuck's bottom lip with his teeth, biting down hard.

"That wasn't nice Daniel!" Chuck said flinching pushing Dan away and wiping away the blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

"I thought this is how you liked it!" Dan returned cockily.

He stepped back into Chuck, their bodies pressed together, Dan put his hand to Chuck's throat turning his head slightly before gently putting his lips to Chuck's, their mouths opening, fighting for control of the kiss. Both men becoming hard, the heat, the pressure of their bodies so close together. Dan stepped back, pulling his sweater over his head, revealing his wel defined torso to Chuck. Grabbing his tie Dan pulled Chuck over to the pool table, leaning up against it whilst the bright lights above the pool table illuminating the pair. Chuck moved into Dan's body positioning him between his legs, placing his hands on Dan's chest and pressing their hardening cocks together.

"So is this my punishment then?" asked Chuck in his husky tone, scraping his nails down Dan's chest.

In one swift motion Dan positioned himself behind Chuck forcing him over the blue pool table, knocking the balls out of the way.

"Haha, what you going to do to me now Humphrey?" Chuck smirked, infuriating Dan more, pushing him to go even further.

Dan ground his jean covered cock hard into chucks ass, "Is that all you've got Daniel?" Chuck taunted.

Incensed Dan pulled on the back of Chuck's suit pants taking down his underwear leaving his bare ass exposed, opened his own jeans and pulled his hard fat cock from his boxers. Dan pushed back against Chuck's naked ass, rubbing his cock between Chuck ass cheeks.

"You're such a little pussy boy, Humph...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chuck started, before Dan's large, thick cock was forced all the way inside him until he felt Dan's hips pressed right against his ass.

"AHHHHHHH, FUUUCK!" the young Mr Bass screamed at the suddenness of Dan's length filling him.

"Who's the pussy boy now!" Dan sneered, circling his hips, moving his cock inside Chuck.

"AH-ahhhh!" Chuck moaned, "Y-You are Daniel!" he managed to add cockily.

Chuck sighed in relief as Dan pulled his entire dick out of him, before quickly pushing all the way back in. Chuck's back arched, his face contorted in pain from Dan Humphrey's massive cock tearing his ass up. "D-do, you...think this is... punishment Humphrey?" Chuck hardly able to speak but, acting as though he wasn't fazed by Dan's fuck.

Dan grabbed the bottom of Chuck's crisp white shirt wrapping it around his hand, using it to gain more strength to pound into the young man beneath him. His cock, slid in and out of Chuck rapidly, the tightness wrapped around his cock unlike anything he had experienced, only heightened by his aggression towards Chuck

"Oh f-fuck Humphrey, that's more like it!" Chuck managed to utter as Dan relentlessly fucked his ass, "J-jenny liked it rough too!" he laughed, pushing Dan even more.

Dan released his hold on Chuck's shirt instead grabbing hold of his hair violently, pulling hard bringing Chuck's head sharpley back.

"SHUT...THE... FUCK UP... SLUT!" Dan shouted, now using Chuck's hair to pull even deeper into him, really trying to hurt him.

Dan continued his assault on Chuck's ass, bent over the pool table still nearly fully dressed, his suit pants pulled down enough to allow Dan access, Dan jeans resting just below his tight ass, sweat coating his face and dipping down his muscular chest.

"Is this how you wanted it Chuck?" Dan asked slamming his cock into the man beneath him hard, "do you want me to hurt you like this?" he added, again slamming into Chuck.

"Uh-huh!" was all the reply Dan received, his hard fuck taking Chuck's breath away.

Letting go of Chuck's hair and roughly clutching his hips, Dan drove his fat cock into the target of his anger, his heavy balls constantly banging Chuck's ass cheeks. Grabbing one of the pool balls the hotel owner squeezed as hard as possible in an attempt to withstand the almost unbearable brutality of Dan's fuck.

"HAHAHA, I knew you couldn't handle me!" Dan laughed cockily, continuing to pound Chuck, driving closer and closer to orgasm.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Dan announced, he quickly pulled out of Chuck, grabbed his hair pulling him off the table and forced him onto his knees in front of his cock. Dan held onto Chuck's hair pulling his head back while jacking his cock with the other.

"OH-OHHHHHH... HERE IT COMES...TAKE...MY...LAOD...YOU...S-SLUT!" Dan screamed as cum erupted from the swollen head of his dick, the first shot hitting Chuck on the cheek, he closed his eyes, as 2, 3, 4 more loads of cum covered his face. Dan worked his cock till every drop of cum was milked out of it, he looked down at Chuck Bass, his usually perfect hair a mess, his shirt creased, his pants open revealing his hard cock, and his face covered in his, Dan Humphrey's cum.

"Looking good Chuck! Looks like you found where you belong!" Dan said with a smug laugh, hitting his dick against Chuck's cheek and brushing his cock head along his lips. Chuck unable to respond without getting Dan's cum in his mouth.

Pushing his thick, semi hard dick back into his underwear Dan walked over to find his shirt throwing it on, whilst Chuck got up from his knees, his shirt falling over his cock, still hard and exposed from his open suit pants. Dan walked over to Chuck whose face was still covered in his cum.

"Oh, I forgot..."SMACK! Dan's fist hit Chuck hard in the mouth causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, blood filling his mouth! "Don't ever mess with my sister again!" Dan warned, storming out of the apartment shaking his hand and mumbling, hurt from the punch, leaving Chuck bleeding covered in cum on the floor.

Licking his lips Chuck tasted Dan's cum, mixing with the blood in his mouth "mmmmmm" Chuck quietly moaned in appreciation.

Now alone and desperate for release Chuck grabbed his painfully hard neglected cock, he jacked it hard and fast, tasting Dan in his mouth, feeling his cum cover his face, remembering how his dick felt inside him.

"Ohhhhh shit!" Whispered Chuck to himself as he shot his cum all over his hand, shirt and tie. He lay back on the floor of his dimly lit apartment, exhausted, replaying the evenings events in his mind.

"Dan!" he sighed.


End file.
